Kuro
Summary Kuro, also known as "Kuro of the Thousand Plans", is the captain of the Black Cat pirates from East Blue and is one of the first villains to appear in One Piece. He is cold and cunning, known for coming up with elaborate plans that never failed. His fighting skills allow him to move silently at incredible speeds to slaughter people in the blink of an eye. However, he eventually tired of the pirate life, setting up schemes for his crewmates, and of constantly being hunted down by the Marines. So he hypnotized the crew's shipwright Nugire Yainu into believing he was Kuro and allowed him to be executed in his place, which allowed him to leave his crew. Making his new home in Syrup Village, he became Klahadore, the butler for Kaya. From there, he plotted to assassinate Kaya to obtain her vast fortunes and completely retire from his pirate life. However, Monkey D. Luffy and his allies, along with the town citizen Usopp, put a stop to his plans. His former bounty was 16,000,000 Berries. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Captain Kuro, Kuro, Kladahore, Kurohadol, "Kuro of the Thousand Plans" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 33 Pre Timeskip, 35 Post Timeskip Classification: Pirate captain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with his Claws, Genius-Level Intellect, Speed Boost via Shakushi, Stealth Mastery and Limited Sound Manipulation (With "Silent Slep" technique), Berserk Mode in Crescent Moons Nights (Goes into a insane and bloodthirsty state where every cell in his body gets excited). Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Hurt East Blue Luffy) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Kept up with East Blue Luffy, Zoro couldn't see his movements), far higher via Speed Boost Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can wield 5 katana-length blades on each hand) Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ Durability: Large Building level+ Stamina: Average Range: Several yards with Shakushi, 100 meters with Creeping Cat Standard Equipment: "Cat Claws", 10 katana - length blades attached to the tip of each finger on gloves Intelligence: Master strategist, was known for his plans never failing, manipulated many people and faked his death, would have succeeded in tricking the marines if it wasn't for the Straw Hat Pirates Weaknesses: When using Shakushi, he cannot see where he is going and attacks randomly, he goes into a berserker rage and attacks anyone, even allies, when he sees a crescent moon Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nuki Ashi:' ability to move at superhuman speeds, at about 100 meters in 4 to 5 seconds, almost looking like he teleported. He initiates this move by performing several quick foot movements to propel himself to another location, much like the Soru technique, except that the movements of his feet are more noticeable, suggesting that this ability is a rudimentary form of Soru.This is Kuro's signature ability in combat, with which he would utilize this blinding speed to deliver his attacks. His skill is such that at full speed he is only able to be seen as a vague blur or by the damage his attacks cause; his speed is such that he can kill a group of 50 skilled assassins before any of them would even take notice. While the pinnacle of his speed is considered superhuman and matching that of the Soru technique, his weakness — being unable to tell what he is hitting — puts him at a setback against other superhuman-speed users who can tell what they are striking. He can partially counter this flaw by his indifference to what he strikes down, feeling remorseless in killing his subordinates. His inhuman speed is due to his powerful legs; therefore, he also possesses powerful kicks, as demonstrated when he kicked Usopp and Luffy; on both occasions he sent them both flying for a great distance from him, while cutting Luffy's lip. *'Creeping Cat:' Like the Nuki Ashi, except he has more control and moves about freely while appearing invisible. The downside is, he needs to revert to normal speed when initiating attacks, making him automatically visible at that point. The same thing also happens if, by any chance, the opponent(s) should manage to strike out at him while he's in this state. *'Shakushi:' Kuro's ultimate technique, he propels himself at the fastest speed he can, killing everything his claws hit in a large area at random (He can't see where he is going) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Speedsters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:One Piece Category:Villains Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Evil Characters Category:Captains Category:Sailors Category:Pirates Category:Knife Users Category:Claw Users Category:Leaders Category:Geniuses Category:Blade Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Sound Users Category:Silence Users Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 8